As a loading system that loads objects to be loaded onto a transporter by a loader, there is a loading system that is provided with an overload prevention system preventing a transporter from being overloaded by a loader. In an overload prevention system disclosed in Patent Literature 1, the transporter determines whether or not a load amount reaches a predetermined value and sends a loading prohibition command to the loader based on a determination result. The loader prohibits the operation of a working unit based on the loading prohibition command.